


坏人

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: chapter1 短片





	坏人

Thor·odinson18世纪欧洲大陆最富有的贵族之一，贵族是高雅美艳的代名词，他们过着远远高于百姓的优越生活，每日被光明照耀着，却能在昏暗中做着最肮脏最下三滥的事，Thor自认为他并没有这样，他没有强暴过少女，没有酗酒后杀人，没有做过那些只能在黑暗中赖以生存的事情。  
但是从他遇见loki的第一天起，一切都改变了。  
他和与他一样拥有着满头金发的一个贵族小姐sif订婚了，他拉着陌生女孩的手在宴会上跳着舞，女孩脸上的黑色面具遮住了她的半张脸，“面具很漂亮”Thor为了应付父亲给的任务只好这么夸她，女孩有些脸红，眼睛弯成了月亮，微微低下了头。  
她很庆幸自己是富豪的女儿，就在前一个星期她从仆人的口中认识到了全城女孩的爱慕对象Thor，顺便从侍女的屋中找到了他的照片，金发的男孩正对着镜头微信，白马是他的坐骑红色的披风显得他更加的风度翩翩，可惜照片里没有仆人描述的那一双深邃的眼睛，那双眼睛在他们口中就像是大海一样蔚蓝，如宝石一般晶莹。  
sif就这样心动了，大概是心动，毕竟能够得到许多女孩的羡慕和嫉妒让她心里萌生了优越感。  
因此，她就经常和母亲聊起Thor，告诉自己的母亲Thor有多帅气，有多绅士。  
所以Thor就在几天前被告知自己要和她订婚，为了家族能够继续光荣万丈的留在世上。  
他趁着父亲和sif一家聊天时偷偷溜了出来，城里的居民区总是有趣的，不管在多晚妓院都会亮着灯火，总有这么几名妓女不知疲倦的在门外揽客，特别是有镶着金的马车经过的时候，或者是他经过的时候。  
他不会因为几个穿着暴露，口中满是淫秽的喘息，用胸部摩擦着自己身上昂贵衣物的女人而停留半步，他喜欢去城里唯一的学校逛逛，因为那里不会有很多恶心人的贵族，大多数贵族男性总是在妓院留足。  
“嗯...不要..”淫乱的响声从亭子后面传入Thor的耳朵，他还没有遇到过有人会在教书育人的地方做爱，但是那娇喘声又十分的悦耳，不像是妓院中的女子尖叫着吐着粗气，Thor第一次听着呻吟，身体会变得燥热，他不知不觉中走到了亭子那，花丛缝隙间，他看见了一个不知道是否成年的男孩，跪趴在地上，用他粉嫩的手指有规律的撸动着抚摸嘴前的性器。  
这比他看见别人和妓女在书桌上做爱要好的多，但他并没有像从前一样一走了之，他完全挪不动步子，蔚蓝的眼睛里全是男孩粉嫩的肉体。  
他就在这偷窥着，男孩脱下了裤子，淫糜的汁水从他娇小的性器前段溢出，原本是为了防滑的腿环在这里变成了增加情趣的道具，膝盖因为长时间的跪地布满了淤伤，男人抓着他的臀部准备进攻，这时Thor才反应过来他应该阻止这一切才对。  
“咳..”他假装路过来花园游玩，走到那时那个男人快吓傻了，迟疑了几秒才记得要拉着裤子跑路，没有男人的扶持，loki一屁股坐在了草地上，好在学院的披风够长，“你还好吧?”Thor伸出了手想要把人搀扶起来，可男孩不吃这一套“打扰别人做爱，您可真是好兴致”男孩好像已经很熟练了一样，不躲也不藏，好不害羞的看着Thor通红的脸。  
“...我以为他在强暴你”thor被逼的无话可说，他支支吾吾的找了个借口，还被男孩反驳说傻到看不出来他是在享受，“所以您还站在这是为了什么?”男孩没有把裤子穿上，反倒是又跪坐了起来，正对着Thor的裤裆，“您需要我继续刚才的事情吗，一直偷看好像并没有什么乐趣”  
当他回过神时，他已经贯穿进了少年的肉体，淫水在皮肤贴合处泛滥，少年还在他身下呻吟着，“你怎么停了”他像是永远不知道满足一样，绿色的眼睛就像是带着魔法，少年炙热的舌尖触碰了过来，Thor再也无力去想那些别的什么事情了。  
这是他订婚后的第一次出轨，这些事将会永无止境的跟随他一生，等到和Sif结了婚也不会改变的事实，直到他死去后的几年人们才会淡忘这一丑事。  
“Thor你听我说，我很爱你，我们在一起是最好的选择”Sif在婚后一段时间里都没有见到过Thor，他自己一个人应该是说和loki住在一个独立的别墅里，而Sif找了上来，在花园里，Thor快速的走着，女孩卖力的提着裙子踩着高跟鞋在坑坑洼洼的石子路上跟随着，“我们有很多选择，而你偏偏选了我”Thor并没有喜欢过眼前这个漂亮的金发小姐，在订婚前一天他才知道这个女孩的名字。  
Loki原本在楼上为自己沏着茶，甜美而急促的女声吸引了他的视线，和他一样满头金发呢，他这么想着，满足的坐在了沙发上，揉着自己发红的膝盖。  
“我想明天可以一起去打猎”晚餐的时候他们总会聊一下明天的行程，Thor总是会提前把一整天都排满，然后再那天抱着Loki一起起床后慢慢享受二人时光，“外面的太阳太大了，打猎会让我很疲惫Thor”Loki和Thor截然不同，他更喜欢在书房里吸取一些有用的知识和品一些上好的红茶，这是他住进Thor家后唯一想干的事情，他可不喜欢一身臭汗就躺进被窝里，让那些柔软的布料紧贴着自己的皮肤度过一夜。  
“为什么不备两批马”他和Thor坐在一批马上，天气本来就十分炎热，颠簸中他还能感觉到Thor胯间的物体正抵着他的屁股，Loki报复性的抚摸上了他的胯间，隔着布料都能感觉到物体在一点一点的变大，“你不想就在这做吧？”Thor低下头亲吻了一下loki的发间，双手搂上了他纤细的腰肢，在loki告诉他在这做完全没有问题的情况下，抱着人下了马，一路吻到了树边。  
“呼...我想再试试后入..thor..那样会进入的更深一点”少年自顾自的转了个身，忍耐着肮脏的土地翘起了他的屁股，Thor并没有直接进入，loki的双手撑着地面，两个人的体温总是差这一截，温热的大手覆盖上了宽松的衣服里露出的两颗粉嫩的乳尖，丝滑冰凉的皮肤就像是抚摸上了一条小蛇。  
Loki并没有想让人一直摸乳尖的嗜好，他抵抗着后退却正好撞在了Thor的胯上，“快点进来吧”他恳求着，他自己能感觉到在Thor做前戏时，内裤就已经湿成一片了。  
thor粗大的性器快速抽插在loki紧致的后穴里，明明是刚成年，但对做爱却一点也不胆怯，这让Thor更是心疼。  
“嗯..轻点..你是想要整个都进来吗？”他一句轻佻的话语，就能挑起Thor的欲望，那一片森林里只能听见胯骨拍打着臀部的声音和男孩轻柔却有魔力一般的呻吟，“你继续这样，我就会把你操到怀孕，宝贝”thor停下了几秒给了身下男孩一个吻，然后继续在他们的连接处快速抽插着，“你知道我不会怀孕”loki的声音也变低沉了，Thor抱着怀里的人站了起来，性器瞬间进去了一大截，只能看见囊袋还留在穴外。  
“没事，我不再会有子嗣了，我只是你一个人的”听见这句话的男孩好像恶作剧得逞了一般，抓紧了Thor的背，舔着唇亲了上去，身下的动作也没有停下，就像打桩机一样，越来越快越来越深，直到粘稠的白色液体灌满Loki的小洞。


End file.
